1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved plastic capped lock nut particularly adapted to protect exposed threads on a threaded element threaded into the bore of the lock nut from one side and projecting outwardly from an opposite side of the nut body and lock ring.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Metal lock nuts having locking rings of resilient material have been used in a variety of applications wherein insurance against loosening of the nut is required on automobiles, trucks and other moving parts. When a lock nut is placed on a threaded element and tightened, oftentimes a portion of the threaded element extends outwardly of the lock nut and leaves exposed threads which can be damaged by contact with external objects, tools and other devices moving in close proximity thereto. In particular, when a lock nut and threaded element engaged therewith is movable relative to other adjacent parts, it is desirable to protect the exposed threads with a strong cap or enclosure so that damage does not occur which may later preclude a ready disassembly of the threaded element from the lock nut when desired.